


Cryptid

by Mine5102



Category: Ben 10, Secret Saturdays - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102





	Cryptid

 Doc Saturday and Azmuth work together to create the Cryptomatrix. It is similar to the Omnimatrix but instead of turning into aliens ,you turn into cryptids. The first Seven forms that are Skunk ape,Ki-Lin,Bilkoko,cherufe, Owlman,Chupacabbra, atmospheric jellyfish. Each one got a name from the welder James Saturday.

  1.  Stink bomb - Skunk apes have the ability to release an oderous sent.



 


End file.
